1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transporting roller and a recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus configured to record information on a sheet-type recording medium is used, and the recording apparatus includes a transporting device configured to transport the recording medium. The transporting device includes a transporting roller configured to transport the recording medium by rotating, and a driven roller configured to be urged by the transporting roller and come into abutment therewith, and is configured to transport the recording medium by nipping the same therebetween. A solid rod-shaped member is generally used as the transporting roller. In contrast, the solid material has a problem of a heavier weight and a higher cost. In JP-A-2006-289496, a technology to form a metal plate into a cylindrical shape by a bending process is described.
In a cylindrical shaft described in JP-A-2006-289496, when forming the metal plate into a cylindrical shape by the bending step, end surfaces of the metal plate are brought into abutment with each other. Therefore, a joint line is formed between a pair of end surfaces of the metal plate over the entire length of the cylindrical shaft.
Incidentally, the transporting roller includes a gear member to be coupled to a drive unit attached to an end thereof. Such a gear member, being required to have a predetermined resistance against a torque, needs to be securely fixed to a roller body. As s method of fixing the gear member to the roller body, press-fitting of the gear member into the roller body is contemplated. However, when the drive gear is press-fitted into the roller body formed of the cylindrical shaft described in JP-A-2006-289496, there is a risk of plastic deformation of the cylindrical shaft caused by a force applied at the time of the press-fitting. Accordingly, there may arise a problem in that a feeding accuracy of the recording medium is lowered.